How she met Sora
by CosmicWizard
Summary: A little story about how Kairi came to know of Sora! This is AU! Something I just made from little thoughts.


**How I met Sora**

It's been a week now, this boy. _"Sora!" _He was always in my sleep, and he's falling, why is he always falling? I wish I could stop this Sora from falling, but I could never reach him in time. He seems to be slipping from my grip, his body fading through me every time I try to catch him. Maybe one day, I will finally catch him for real.

It was peaceful on the island today, the warm sun shinning, the sea sparkling. It was a perfect sight, I could see Wakka and Tidus play-fighting with each other again, as usual. Selphie giggling too. My friends, I smiled.

Riku sat on the paopu, more like laying on the tree; lazy as always. "Riku!" He snapped an eye open; that ought to disturb him from his sleep, I could hear him groaning from here. As I came over he leaned up a bit more, making himself look decent for me of course, _he-he._

"What is it Kairi," Riku found me on the day I washed up along the side of the beach, I owe him that. I stopped next to him, arms behind my back.

"Do you know a boy?" He looked interested. "Called Sora?" I wanted this to seem casual, just a simple question nothing deeper; I didn't want to get Riku all worried now.

"Sora?" Could he possibly know? He sounded like he did, perhaps he's been having dreams of him too maybe? Together we could find out about this Sora, we could search for or something, I can't- "No," _Oh,_ I admit I was saddened by this, but I kept my smile up.

"That's okay then," trying not to sound too dimmed down. I put my hopes up too high, how silly of me.

"What about this Sora?" He leaned in, his turquoise eyes gazing into me; he demanded the truth. I couldn't possibly lie to Riku, now could I?

"Nothing! It was something Selphie said!" Would he buy it? "She wants to know more about this Sora ever since she heard about him! _Heheh,_ apparently his the new boy at school," he was suspicious, but he shrugged it off luckily for me. "Well thanks anyway Riku!" I dashed off, not letting him speak, that was a close one. I wonder if Riku was jealous. _Hmm. Nah, _it's Riku.

I ran off to the Secret place me and Riku shared, nothing romantic honestly, it was just a place he decided to show me one day, and I treasured this place ever since. We drew so many things on the stone walls together, I recall the fun we had when we were younger; but now that we grew up I can't help but feel that Riku has been distancing himself from us, even me. But he was still around, and I'm thankful for that.

The wooden door with the keyhole in it was there of course, locked as usual. It was a mysterious door. I could never open it, and I didn't know how. The key hole was too large for any normal key to enter through... I just wonder, where does this door lead to? The atmosphere seemed to change the more I focused on the door... Maybe it's about time I leave...

"_Hi! My name is_, what's yours?"_

"_Kairi! I race you to the other side of the-"_

"__! Grab my hand! _!"_

"_I have to go now, Kairi she's calling me,"_

"_No __**Sora!**__ Wait! Don't fall!"_

"_Hey, you said my name, see you soon! Bye Kairi," _his smile, his ever present smile. It was so pure, so heart warming, when will I ever see it properly, without the haziness of the dream blocking my view from it.

Another dream about him. And it's still night, I stare out my window, I could see the island from here. And something, else, an angel? I squinted my eyes unbelivingly, I could see somebody; she was practically glowing white! She was beautiful. Was she, looking at me? I jumped out of bed and got dressed at a ridiculous pace, I had to go to the island now! Maybe she knew something about Sora!

Twenty minutes later I was there, hopping of the little row boat I searched around for the angel; hoping she hadn't left yet, could I be too late? **There!** She was standing in front of the Secret place, I followed her as she crawled inside. "Hey!" She stood in front of the locked door, her pale hand touching the surface delicately.

"Would you like to meet Sora?" **Bu-Dum.** My heart heavy, I gulped in surprise. She couldn't mean she was going to open that door? Was she? Was Sora behind there?

"Y-yes," I managed, not bothering to ask her, her name anymore; though I wouldn't forget her face, her glowing fair hair dangling on the side; her pale blue eyes, holding a story of... Aloneness?

The door, she opened it! I couldn't move, or breathe for that matter, what has she done! Darkness exploded out the door, throwing me out of the Secret place, as I was thrown, I could see Sora! Trying to catch me, he cried my name! But he couldn't catch me, I phased through him, unable to be held. The darkness took me, I couldn't do anything.

And that is all I remembered before everything faded to black, Sora's voice calling my name in the dark. He was the light, the one little light that kept on shinning, bringing me back to consciousness. I thanked the little light for shinning, without it; where would I be? "Sora?" I could hear gasping around me, three voices, three people surrounding me.

"Sora! She knows your name!" One cried, a croaky voice, one that belonged to a duck even.

"_Gosh _Donald! You're right!" Goofy, this voice was goofy and funny, I could listen to it all day. And the last...

"Lets ask her what he name is guys!" The same voice from my dreams. "Are you alright to talk?" I nodded wordlessly, I could see him clearly now; it was Sora, his spiky brown hair and worried blue eyes. I saw him both young and just coming into teenage years in my dreams, this Sora now was near enough the same age as me, maybe older. "What's your name?" They all looked anxious, a colourful lot, their clothes bright and their expressions curious.

"I-I'm Kairi," I thought Sora already knew my name. But that was dream Sora, this was real.

"I'm Sora!" he announced proudly, "though you already knew that didn't you, _heh,_" he turned sheepish, a very cute expression he had on there. "Anyway, me Donald and Goofy spotted you here! We thought we should help," where was here exactly? There were many buildings around, a cafe on my far left and a giant gate behind. "So tell me Kairi, where are you from?"

"Yeah, she doesn't look like she's from around here!" The duck, Donald interjected.

"Maybe she knows where Riku is!" Riku! The island! I wonder what happened after the girl opened the door. "Do ya? I've been looking for him for a while now," I quickly thought of what I could say.

"I'm also looking for Riku," it was true, shouldn't I be? Riku was missing now, I had to find him.

"Really you know Riku! You can join us then! I don't remember Riku mentioning you though," he was puzzled, maybe his Riku and my Riku were different people. I stood up, dusting my pink dress off, this place was amazing; I've never seen anything like it. And Sora, Sora was here, I'm so... Happy, I've finally met Sora for real. I reached my hand out to him, grabbing his shoulder with a smile, he smiled back; not finding it strange I was doing this. He must have thought I was thanking him, and I was; I could finally hold him in my grasp. Sora was real, and I was here with him. The boy in my dreams, maybe we were meant to know each other all along, and this is where fate has brought us? "Come on Kairi! Let's so find Riku together!" This was as start of an adventure, our adventure together.


End file.
